Spider-Man VS Kirito
Spiderman vs Kirito is a What If? Death Battle. Description SAO vs. Marvel! Which teenage, lady attracting hero is deadlier? Beginning Boomstick: When your a teenager, it's usually your goal to get a girlfriend! Wiz: But these two seem to have...many girlfriends. Boomstick: Like Kirito, the hero of SAO Wiz: And Spider-Man, the Web Slinger of Marvel. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Kirito Boomstick: NO! Wiz: What is it, Boomstick? Boomstick: We have to actually watch Sword Art Online! Wiz: I already had to. Boomstick: Really, that must suck! Wiz: Anyway, Kirigaya Kazuto, yes that's his actual name, was born on October 7th, 2008. His parents, like Batman, were killed. Boomstick: So instead of being like, "I must avenge them!", he went into computers and video games somehow? Wiz: Anyway, in the year 2022, he and 100 other players were chosen to play this computer game called Sword Art Online, but there's a catch, if you die in the game, you die in real life. Boomstick: But guess what, he doesn't die! What an outrage! Wiz: He eventually, alongside Asuna's help, defeated the dude who made the game, Kayaba Akihiko. Boomstick: Worst villain name ever. Wiz: No kidding. Boomstick: Anyway, Kirito's main weapons are his swords. He can use them to chop things and stuff. Yeah! Wiz: Sorry to say, Boomstick, but that's not it. Boomstick: NO! Wiz: Anyway, he can do a variety of skills with them. Since there's like a hundred of them, I'm gonna list them below: *Horizontal *Horizontal Square *Rage Spike *Slant *Spinning Shield *Sonic Leap *Vertical Square *Vertical *Vertical Arc *Vorpal Strike *Flash Hit *Embracer *Meteor Break *Escape *Double Circular *Starburst Stream *The Eclipse Boomstick: Are we almost done? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Hooray! Wiz: And as we know, Kirito has other avatars, like a girl or an elf. I know, it's dumb, but for this battle, we will only use his SAO avatar. Boomstick: I wonder why he decided to change genders? Wiz: The writers probably loved him too much. Boomstick: Anyway, Kirito has defeated Santa, survived all the games, froze 30,000 people with some power up. Wait, he beat Santa, what the heck am I reading! Wiz: I guess Kirito doesn't like Christmas. Boomstick: He's definitely on the Naughty List though! Wiz: But Kirito has some weaknesses, like most of his feats are that because he had help from Asuna, and he is cocky and has no experience with anything else besides swords. Boomstick: Thank god. Wiz: Now onto to Spiderman. Kirito: Lately, there are days I can’t even remember the other world. And it isn’t just me. Recently, fewer and fewer people have been giving their all to clear the game. Spiderman Boomstick: Ah, finally! Wiz: I know. Anyway, Peter Parker's uncle was killed by a thug at a young age, and he was forced to live with Aunt May. Boomstick: He was picked on at school at first due to being smarter than most of the people. Wiz: One day, Parker was bit by a Radioactive Spider and became Spider-Man, who then married Mary Jane when he grew up. Boomstick: Spiderman's main weapons are his handy dandy Web Shooters, which he can use for a lot of things actually. Wiz: He can shoot webs from his hands that will trap the foe, and he can also use it to grab objects and swing around on walls. Boomstick: He also has a lot of Spider powers. Like the ability to crawl on walls and also has his infamous Spider Sense! Wiz: His Spider Sense will warn Peter of any danger coming near him, though it's up to him to react to it. Boomstick: He also is ten times faster, stronger, smarter and more agile than an average human! Wiz: Spiderman is fast enough to dodge bullets and lasers, once defeated the Hulk, lifted a building with one hand and is so strong that he flicked a rail car with ease. Boomstick: He also is a member of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers! Wiz: However, Spidey is very cocky, loving to crack jokes and make fun of his opponent. Boomstick: But you shouldn't mess with the Spiderman or he will tie you up! Spiderman: With great power comes great responsibility. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Kirito logs into a city level and sees Spiderman. Kirito: You must be the boss. Spidey: Huh? Kirito: I must kill you, prepare to die. FIGHT! Kirito uses Vorpal Strike, but Spiderman quickly dodges and kicks Kirito in the face. He then follows up with two fast punches and a powerful kick, damaging Kirito's "pretty" face. Spidey: Hah, what a joke! Just as Spidey is about to leave, Kirito uses Sonic Leap and tackles Spiderman. They tumble around for a bit before Spidey catches Kirito with his Web. Spidey: Looks like you're tangled! Kirito breaks free and uses Meteor Break, hurling Spiderman back. Spidey: You're gonna pay for that. Spiderman then grabs a pole and throws it at Kirito, who cuts in half. Kirito then shoots energy waves from his sword, in which Spidey dodges. Spiderman then runs full speed and drop kicks Kirito, hurling him into a car. Kirito: You're not gonna win this! Spidey: Who says? Kirito then does a flip and swings his sword at Spidey, who catches it. Spidey attempts to kick Kirito, but the swordsman hits him with Rage Spike, knocking Spidey back. Spidey is then slashed a couple of times before he punches Kirito in the face, breaking 5 of his teeth. Kirito: You ruined my image! I am supposed to be the pretty anime boy! Spidey: You were already ugly in my book. Spiderman then does a flip and kicks Kirito and combos him with fast strikes before grabbing a pole and starts beating him senseless before Kirito cuts through it. Kirito kicks Spiderman back and jumps atop a building. Spidey swings in after him and prepares to kick him. Spidey: Delivery for mister anime loser! Spiderman kicks Kirito in the face, causing Kirito to stumble back. Spiderman then catches Kirito with the web and starts tossing him around before striking him hard, causing Kirito to get hurled onto another building. Kirito: I must win for Asuna! Kirito uses another Vorpal Strike, which Spiderman dodges with ease and is met with a kick to the face. Spiderman then uses Spider Sting, knocking Kirito back. Kirito then pulls out the Dark Repulsor and swings it around before giving Spiderman one of those glares you'd expect from an anime boy. Kirito: I will defeat you! Spidey: Would you ever shut up! Spiderman dodges a couple energy slashes from Kirito, and is slashed in the leg. Spidey: AGH! Kirito tries to impale Spiderman, but Spiderman dodges, causing Kirito's sword to get stuck. Spiderman sees an opportunity and kicks Kirito in the face. Spiderman then throws Kirito off the building into an alley. Spidey: Time to finish you! Spidey then drops down on Kirito, breaking a rib. Kirito quickly grabs his spare sword and swings at Spiderman, who takes the blow and kicks Kirito into a wall. Spidey then ties up Kirito with his webs and picks up his sword and impales Kirito with it. He then stabs Kirito multiple times before drop kicking Kirito in the face, causing his head to explode Mortal Kombat style. As Kirito's dead body starts bleeding as it falls down, Spidey salutes to the reader before webbing onto a wall and swinging away. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Yeah, Kirito died! And in a super brutal way too! Wiz: This wasn't a close match. Kirito had more weapons than Spiderman, but Spiderman literally took the cake with everything else. Boomstick: Most of Kirito's feat were with help, while Spiderman's were all done by himself! Kirito has no experience against people by himself since he always has help from Asuna as well, so he had no chance against Spiderman. Wiz: Kirito also has no feats of strength, while Spiderman defeated the Hulk and lifted a building with one hand. Boomstick: Looks like Spiderman KiritOWNED his opponent. Wiz: The winner is Spiderman Description *This is the first time a SAO character used and also the first they lose. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SAO vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015